


darkness

by novoaa1



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Light Dom/sub, POV Diana (Wonder Woman), ion know, kind of a character study? ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoaa1/pseuds/novoaa1
Summary: They shouldn’t fit as familiars, never mind aslovers, and maybe that is precisely why they do, much despite it all—at least, that is Diana’s theory on the matter.Should you ask Harley herself, Diana knows what her beloved would say: that she herself does not quite know either, because she still cannot find it within her being to comprehend what exactly it is that Diana sees in her to begin with, as ifHarleyis the one who must prove herself to Diana.(More often than not, Diana quite firmly believes that the inverse rings true.)Or: Diana's thoughts on the development of her relationship with Harley.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	darkness

**Author's Note:**

> so again, yall know the drill
> 
> did we edit? ,, no
> 
> did we have time to edit? ,,, no
> 
> am i going to edit? ,, probably sometiem like,,,, not right now,,,,, i have a big psych exam and i wrote this instead of studying so

By all accounts, they should not fit, Diana and Harley. Wonder Woman, Amazonian warrior goddess trained upon the tropical shores of Themyscira, and the Joker Queen of Gotham City’s crime-ridden streets. 

They shouldn’t fit as familiars, never mind as _lovers_, and maybe that is precisely why they do, much despite it all—at least, that is Diana’s theory on the matter.

Should you ask Harley herself, Diana knows what her beloved would say: that she herself does not quite know either, because she still cannot find it within her being to comprehend what exactly it is that Diana sees in her to begin with, as if _Harley_ is the one who must prove herself to Diana. 

(More often than not, Diana quite firmly believes that the inverse rings true.)

But, Diana surmises that her dearest's presumption rests largely upon the grounds of the belief she holds that Diana is light, whilst Harley herself is darkness—that not only do they represent a staggering juxtaposition in ethical virtue, but that they _personify_ those merits… that they’ve become one with them, in both mind and body.

Diana stands steadfast in the assertion that her paramour thinks far too much of her—that Diana has always harbored a great deal more darkness at her very core than anyone has ever deigned to witness.

At times, when she and her beloved are alone, devoid of any barrier between their nude forms, dewy with sweat and incensed with a rare sort of passion Diana firmly believes she shall never discover anew, she permits her darkness to roam free (even if merely for the barest of moments).

Harley never seems to fear upon the instances during which Diana’s deep-seated control falters; if anything, she seems to revel in it: the ambrosial flower betwixt moonlight-pale thighs slicking itself with copious wetness, those keening whines Diana so loves to hear increasing in pitch and resonance whence they fall from her lover’s kiss-swollen lips, the way Harley’s deceivingly slender form spasms so profoundly in her arms whilst she weathers the fiercest of climaxes surrounded by Diana’s unwavering sovereignty. 

And little by little, touch by touch, Diana knows she’s becoming less reluctant with the action of baring herself to Harley in all her entirety: the way the dusk within her so readily eclipses whatever fleeting luminescence the world appears to so effortlessly discern beneath her bulletproof skin, that terribly sizable fragment of her person that thrills when her exalted lover sinks to her knees with that devilish red-lipped grin and tenders the most lascivious kind of worship upon Diana with her consecrated tongue… gods help her, but Diana craves it unlike little else she’s ever known in this life, interminable as that existence may be. 

And when Harley returns to her late that evening, all fight-smudged lipstick and windblown fleece-white strands of hair and mischief glinting in those magnificent eyes of cobalt blue… well, Diana wonders just how much longer she can manage to restrain herself, that all-encompassing _hunger_ that lies dormant within her chest.

She will wonder, too, whether or not it is worth it to fight any longer.

(And, judging by the way her beloved’s breath hitches in her throat when Diana backs her into a wall, trapping Harley betwixt the boundless weight of her authority and the solidness of cemented stone behind her, she believes she already beholds her answer.)

⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳ ⨳

**Author's Note:**

> thots? (my [tumblr](https://psyches.co.vu/))


End file.
